nextgentacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
NGT Wiki
Welcome to Next Generation Gaming Tactics. Hello everyone. Member of NGT, Cpt-McMuffin77 here; If your not as good at Call of Duty as some of your friends, and want to get better and show off.. Well, NextGenTactics have released a website manifesting our Tactics for you Gamers to show off your Proficiency. Challenge Lobbies + Clan Tryouts I, Cpt-McMuffin77 Just received my very own Jailbreak Chipset in the mail. I have installed it to my PS3 and I am hosting a Challenge Lobby on Monday, October 25th, 2010. It will be hosted around 6:00pm Eastern Time. I do not accept any Paypal offers at the moment, but I do accept Playstation Network Cards. *$20 Playstation Network Card will get you and 3 other people in the lobby for 10 minutes. *$50 Playstation Network Card will get you V.I.P + 1 Challenge Lobby, or you and 5 other people in the Lobby for 10 minutes. *$100 Playstation Network Card will get you and 1 other friend V.I.P + 1 Challenge Lobby or a Full Lobby for only 5 minutes (Due to Server Lag) My Challenge Lobbies contains: #Instant Level 70 #All Challenges Unlocked (Titles, Emblems, Camos, Attachments, Perks) #Spinning 10th Emblem #Colored Custom Class Names #10,000+ Accolades. #Legit/Insane Leaderboard hack. #Various Cycle-able Visions #And Lots Of Infection Hacks such as: *Super Steady Aim *Laser, Big Radar *High Jump *Speed *Aim Bot *Auto Aimbot *God Mod * AC130/Javelin/Stinger/RPGx7 Bullets *explosive rounds *Map Change *11th Prestige. #Walking AC-130 #Teleporter #UFO Mode #Teleport to your crosshairs #Force Host automatically #And On Screen Instructions. V.I.P- Permanently added on my friends list and able to Join any of my Challenge Lobbies, Free of charge. iTG Clan Tryouts iTG has proudly participated in hundreds of Successful Game Battles. In iTG, we clearly look for the most skilled people in Call of Duty 4,5,6 and soon to be 7. When your trying out for iTG, things to remember; *'NEVER Disrespect Clan Leaders, Squad Leaders, or Fellow members. As a result in this action, you will be forcefully removed from this clan and will have your PS3 suspended for 2 weeks.' *NEVER show any pompous actions if/or when you get a kill. This will result in a warning.. *If/When you are disrespected by a fellow Clan member, report it to a Squad Leader, or me. (Clan Leader) While you are trying out, you will go through 2 tests. The First Test is a Free for all Quickscope game against Me and 5 other members of our Elite Quickscope Squad. You will only have 9 lives, and you have to place 1st, 2nd, or 3rd to continue to the next test. You will be assest by how well your Tactics are; Such as Drop Shotting, Throwing Knifes, Double Taps, 360's and accuracy. The Second Test is the 6 Man Clutch. The 6 Man Clutch will be assest on Highrise, on the Search and Destroy game mode. It will be you, against 6. You are to Kill every single person on the opposing team in one round. You can use any Gun, Equipment, Secondary, Grenades. If you come close, there will be NO ACCEPTIONS! Leave it at that. Latest activity Category:Browse